Cool As a Cucumber
by writing-is-thinking-on-paper
Summary: A collection of Peddie drabbles based roughly on their season 3 plot. Nearly all will take place following the break-up. Beware of spoilers!
1. Cool as a Cucumber

**A/N: This is a short little drabble I wrote last night. I hope those who saw the premiere enjoyed it! Also, if ****you HAVEN'T seen the first episode of the third season AND you want it to be kept a surprise, this fic does contain some new info so I wouldn't recommend reading it if you're trying to stay spoiler-free :)**

Patricia stared darkly into her mug as the steam swirled up into her face. First nights back at Anubis House were always the hardest. It took time to adjust living with eight other people, especially when one of them was your recent ex-boyfriend. And with all they had left unspoken, all the unresolved feeling both knew they had, it had been an extremely awkward, and uncomfortable, day. So when Patricia heard soft footsteps padding into the kitchen, she could only hope it wasn't the obnoxious American. But with the twisted fate brought upon her, it _obviously_ was.

"Mutual break-up, huh?" His voice was barely a whisper as he pulled a chair out from the table, his hair mussed and pajama pants low on his hips. It wasn't an accusation, that much she could tell. But there was a certain bitterness in his tone that sent a pang to her gut.

Patricia let out a long sigh, though she couldn't will herself to meet his gaze. Instead, she continued to stir her tea, the spoon clinking against the sides of the cup with each circular movement.

"Well, that's what we agreed on, right?" Her eyes flickered up to meet his, but quickly fell back down after a moment of awkward eye-contact.

"Right." A brief silence endured, neither wanting to face the situation at hand. "So... are you hiding from the rest of the house or something?" Eddie tried to ease the tension with a joke. They both knew it was lame, but Patricia let on a slight smile at his efforts.

"Again, not hiding, hanging." He chuckled lightly.

"I didn't realize your idea of 'hanging' was being alone in the kitchen at one in the morning, my mistake." A small smirk spread across his face, and for a moment everything seemed back to normal. Back when they didn't have to walk on eggshells around each other.

When they weren't split up.

"Then why don't you apologize for your mistakes, slimeball." She wore a teasing grin, though it quickly faded as she came across the double meaning those words took. "I didn't mean it like that..." She muttered, blushing furiously. In that second she wanted nothing more than to escape to the safety of her room and pretend this conversation never happened. But Eddie wasn't so quick to let go.

"I _am_ sorry, Yacker..." He grinned sheepishly, then cleared his throat, wiping away any earlier emotions, "I mean, we're cool, yeah?"

"Cool as a cucumber." She cracked a smile, and for the first time that night dared to look him straight in the eyes.

"Good." He let out a relieved sigh before standing from his seat, stretching his tired limbs with a long yawn. "'Well, night, Yacker."

"Night." Patricia replied, her response sounding a bit too hopeful for her own liking. She watched, smirking, as Eddie left the room, a stupid grin plastered across his face. Shaking her head in disbelief, she quietly placed her mug in the sink before creeping back upstairs, a small smile now tugging on her lips as well.

Both were as cool as a cucumber...

Yet so easily around each other, they lost it.

**A/N: So it's really not a depressing break-up fic because I honestly think their split isn't that bad. I feel like having them broken up in the beginning of the season just gives us a better chance that they'll be endgame. These are just my thoughts, though, there's definitely no guarantee that they're correct haha I hope everyone has a good Friday and a nice weekend :) Thanks for reading, and remember to review!**


	2. Disastrous Decisions

**A/N: Happy Peddie one-shot day! I decided to turn this story into a compilation of drabbles based roughly on their season 3 relationship. Because most will be under 1,000 words, it doesn't really make sense to post them as individual fics, so you'll find them here instead. I hope you're all excited for the second episode tomorrow! It's been a long week :)**

"We need to get this back to the cellar." Fabian pulled the bracelet from his bag and set it on the dining room table, careful to check that no one else was around. "So who wants to do it?" Eddie was the first to speak up, swallowing the last of his breakfast before answering.

"I guess I'll go. My room's the closest to the cellar door anyways." The brown-haired boy shook his head in agreement.

"So it's settled, then. Eddie will go down tonight." The other members responded with a slight nod, though one wasn't too pleased with this news.

"Him?" Patricia let on an amused smirk, "I wouldn't trust that slimeball with anything, let alone a secret Sibuna mission."

"Thank you, Patricia, for always being _so_ supportive."He replied easily, sarcasm lacing every word. She offered an eye roll to counter this, before addressing the boy to her right with a mischievous smile.

"I think Fabian should do it. He's the smartest one here, and has lots more experience than some of us... " She gave a dark look towards Eddie and KT, who sat at the opposite end of the table, then slumped further back into her chair.

At Patricia's compliments, Fabian's expression morphed into one of shock. He coughed lightly, clearly embarrassed, before glancing shyly at the confused faces surrounding him. A faint smirk danced across the redhead's lips while she peered over at Eddie, who sat gaping in return.

"Well... um... I'm not exactly sure..." He stuttered, and was relieved when the American cut in, recovered from his surprise and now sporting a sly grin.

"You know, now that I think of it, KT would be _perfect_ for this job."

"Oh, please!" Patricia interjected, "She shows up with a mysterious key and suddenly she's 'perfect' for everything? I don't think so, weasel."

"Just hear me out." Eddie was staring directly at her now, a challenging glint in his eyes, "Victor knows about our 'scooby gang', but he doesn't think KT is a part of it. Besides, she's new. If he caught her in the cellar the _worst_ she would get is a detention."

"He does have a point, Trixie..." Alfie spoke slowly, contemplating saying more when he was silenced by an icy glare from the girl.

"Uh, no, he doesn't." She crossed her arms defiantly and continued to shoot daggers in Eddie's direction. He had made a good case, and seemed to have everyone else convinced, but she wasn't persuaded so easily.

"Come on, Yacker." He flashed her his wide grin that could make any girl go weak at the knees. Excluding her, that is. "Putting our... _personal_ feelings aside, you have to admit that I'm right."

She felt her cheeks color a deep shade of pink. There were unspoken rules between the two of them, and Eddie had just broken one. Being in Sibuna meant they had to tolerate each other for the sake of everyone else, but neither could ever mention their break-up, or the fact that they even dated.

"I don't know what 'feelings' you're talking about." She spat back at him, determined to come off unphased though the truth was far from it. "And you're still not right."

"Oh, but I am..." He was only trying to get a rise out of her now.

"No, you're not!

"Yes I - "

"Stop it!" Fabian hissed, hitting his palm on the table with a loud smack. The pair immediately fell silent.

"Whoa," Aflie murmured, "Looks like stutter-rutter finally found a backbone."

"We only have until tonight to get this back in the cellar or Victor will notice. I think that's a little more important than your... relationship problems." He trailed off uncomfortably towards the end, unsure of what the two were even bickering about.

"There is no relationship." The redhead muttered sourly, still glaring in the blonde's direction.

"Thanks for reminding me." He was just as bitter in response.

"You know what?" Fabian let out a long sigh, "The two of you are going." At the horrified look that crossed each of their faces he gave an unsure smile. Making group decisions was still a bit foreign to him, but the power was refreshing. He almost felt proud.

Patricia, on the other hand, was raging. Huffing angrily, she scooped her bag up from the floor and began to stalk out of the kitchen.

"Have fun tonight!" Alfie called after her, snickering wildly, to which she could only throw a cold stare over her shoulder.

Eddie stood to leave shortly after, though the expression on his face wasn't nearly as lethal.

"Nice one, _roomie_." He muttered, swaggering past the chair with a scowl.

"You'll thank me later?" The brown-haired boy offered desperately, yet there was no denying the truth. It would be a miracle if they made it back without killing each other first. Grumbling, he too exited the kitchen, meeting up with Joy at the stairs before setting off to class.

Tonight was going to be a disaster.

**A/N: I'll try to post at least one drabble with every episode that airs, but we'll see how long that lasts... Thanks for reading and remember to review!**


	3. Formidable Friendships

**A/N: Ahh sorry this update was so delayed! I'm in the midst of taking midterms so things have been a bit crazy... I guess you could say I'm all "studied-out" so that's how this drabble came to mind :) Enough of my rambling, though, hope you enjoy!**

Patricia nudged open her bedroom door, peering in at the girl sprawled across the carpet. If the arc of textbooks surrounding her were any indication, KT had already started her business project. That would make this conversation even _more_ awkward. If that was really possible...

"Hey, KT," An uncomfortable grin spread across her lips as she walked into their room. The other girl startled up from reading, her mouth falling open in shock as she struggled to formulate a response.

"Uh, hi, Patricia..." The American bit her bottom lip nervously, "You didn't just come in here to yell at me, right?" The redhead rolled her eyes.

"This is my room too, you know!" Upon remembering the purpose of this exchange she softened a bit, plastering a cheesy smile across her face, "I mean, do I need a reason to talk to my new American friend?" It was a weak cover-up, clearly forced, which caused KT to raise a skeptical eyebrow.

"Well, after the past week I can't say I expected this from you." The girl smirked, an amused glint settling in her eyes while she folded up the last of her papers, pushing them to the side to give the Brit her full attention.

Pretending to like KT was useless. If the girl was ever going to agree to work with her, Patricia had to settle on a more _realistic_ approach.

"Okay, look," The redhead plopped down on her bed with a long sigh, "I know we don't get on too well, but consider this a truce of sorts." She stared down at her hands, dreading every word that was about to come out of her mouth, "I don't have a partner for this project and neither do you. So maybe we could work on it together... roomie bonding, yeah?" She grimaced as she said that last phrase, but anxiously awaited a response from the American.

"We have a truce, then." KT smiled unsure before opening her notebook to a fresh page, turning to look at the redhead with a grin, "So... got any ideas?" Patricia struggled to bite back the sharp comment on the tip of her tongue.

Fabian owed her big time.

* * *

Eddie sauntered towards the student lounge, a half eaten apple in one hand and the other clutching the strap of a bag slung loosely over his shoulder. He turned the corner to see KT slumped over a table, countless papers strewn messily across its surface, though she was too busy talking with the girl across from her to care. Eddie scoffed, unlike him, it looked like she would be doing her project last minute. One of the many benefits of him pairing up with a geek: it was always done weeks in advance, with minimal effort required on his part.

He was about to walk over to KT and her friend when something made him stop dead in his tracks. A flash of black fishnets appeared as the other girl crossed her legs, and an unmistakable accent followed.

_KT and Patricia?_

The blonde quickly ducked behind the wall, a million questions swirling through his mind.

"I thought they hated each other..." He murmured, but pushed those thoughts aside in favor of listening into their conversation.

"Oh, you should've heard him scream; he sounded _just_ like a little girl! It was hilarious." The American grinned widely as she recounted her tale, the corners of her eyes crinkling together as she struggled to suppress a laugh.

"Yeah, that sounds like the Eddie I know." Patricia cracked a smile before the two girls broke into laughter again.

Eddie, however, did not find their antics as entertaining. The thought of those two teaming up against him, both finding humor in questioning his manliness, was unsettling. But much to his distaste, it continued.

"Oh!" Patricia scooted forward in her seat, her lips curving into a devilish grin. She had remembered something _really_ good. "While we were in America - "

Eddie emerged from his hiding spot suddenly. He had an inkling as to which story the girl was about to share, and, to put it tamely, some things were better left unsaid.

"_Seriously_?" As he stood to face the pair, his fellow American ducked her head, biting back a grin, while the other girl rose from where she sat, a proud smirk now spreading across her face.

"KT has been telling me all about your little escapades! Especially how _brave_ you were on all of them," The insincerity in her words was sickeningly evident as she reached up to playfully pinch his cheek, "It's adorable." Eddie rolled his eyes, his arms crossing confidently over his chest as he took a step closer.

"Well, Yacker, I'm just honored to know you talk about so much." The girl narrowed her eyes, every feature on her face showing one of disgust, though the truth couldn't be farther from it. She missed this. Both of them did, for that matter. The banter, the put-downs, the stolen glances across the room, it was all just a big game.

"Whatever, slimeball." The old nickname rolled off her tongue with ease, and she flashed one last smirk in his direction before exiting the student lounge. Eddie gazed longingly after her, his lips curving into a goofy grin once her back was turned. KT, a mere witness to their encounter, shook her head in disbelief, chuckling softly as she began to clean up the table.

"What?" The blonde turned towards her with a pointed look.

"Yeah, I'm totally over her." She put on Eddie's deep voice with an impish grin, her smirk only growing wider at the scowl that appeared on his face.

"I am!" He defended, but KT would have none of it.

"Sure you are, Osirian. I _totally_ believe you!" She called back over her shoulder in a taunting voice before following Patricia's path out of the lounge.

Eddie buried his face in his palms, cursing Ms. Denby for this stupid project and whatever brought the two together in the first place.

He almost liked it better when they weren't friends...

**A/N: Again, definitely not my best, but I hope it wasn't terrible... I don't feel like I have a strong grasp of KT's character yet so she's still a work in progress. Nevertheless, I would love to get some feedback from you all! Thanks for reading :)**


	4. To Comfort and Console

**A/N: Thank you for all the feedback regarding this story! You have no idea how much I value your words, and all responses are greatly appreciated. On a completely different note, did you all enjoy Thursday's episode? I think it had to be my favorite so far. We got an emotionally devastated Eddie and lotssss of drama :) I hope you all are having a nice weekend! Enjoy!**

Patricia clambered down the stairs of Anubis House, hoping to get a quick snack before Victor called curfew. The girl stopped suddenly as she heard familiar voices coming from the living room, and scowled upon realizing their owners.

"No, KT, just stop, alright? We don't know everything yet!" KT nodded solemnly before walking out, not bothering to glance at Patricia on her way to her room. Sweetie's involvement was still a touchy subject, but it was only a matter of time until Eddie could come to terms with it.

With a reluctant sigh, the redhead set course towards the kitchen again, trying to avoid the blonde at all costs. The headphones that covered his ears were a welcome sight as she rounded the corner, stepping on a few creaky floorboards in the process. She was _so_ close to arriving safely, but the boy caught sight of her dark curls before she could hide.

"Oh, Yacker!" Eddie ripped the headphones from his ears and fixed her with an intent gaze. It seemed as though he _wanted_ to speak with her, which was incredibly strange, considering their limited interaction for the past week, "Listen, about my Dad and the society..." He gnawed nervously on his bottom lip, "How long did you know he was, well, involved...?"

Patricia squirmed under his stare, gazing uncomfortably down to her hands. Eddie offered a small grin at her silence, "No secrets, remember?"

"Don't think that applies anymore..." She muttered, but took a seat on the couch next to him nonetheless. "I found out last year."

"Well, why didn't you tell me?" He didn't sound hurt, simply curious, but there was an urgentness to his tone.

"I didn't think it was important, I guess. I mean, Sweetie wasn't even involved in the mystery when you were here."

"But what if he was..." Eddie murmured, paranoia setting in, "He's been bad all along... Is that the real reason he left us; to come here and join some secret society? And then have me shipped over to help him?!"

"Eddie," Without thinking she reached her hand out, squeezing his arm slightly in reassurance. As his eyes flickered down to her black-painted nails she pulled back, hesitant and embarrassed, "You're being a doofus."

"Right," he let out a long sigh, allowing his head to drop into his palms below. "It's just... I finally thought we were getting somewhere, you know? I was actually making an effort and I thought he was too," He laughed bitterly, "But turns out he's really evil. Awesome..."

Patricia could only stare at the miserable boy in front of her; she didn't know what to do. It had been hard enough to comfort him when they were together, but consoling an ex proved to be an even greater challenge. And now that kisses weren't an option, there was just one thing capable of brightening his spirits: food.

"Alright, Weasel," She pulled the blonde up from his chair, leading him towards the kitchen with a smirk, "How 'bout we drop this for now. Trudy's got some leftovers in the fridge so you'll be feasting yourself on a boy sandwich in no time!"

"Well, uh, care to join me?" His eyebrows raised ever so slightly but she shook her head, a teasing smile spreading across her lips.

"I don't care how many times you ask, I'm not going to try one. They're disgusting..." She eyed the container he set on the counter with a distasteful grunt, "Besides, I have to get back to my room. Victor's gotten even more paranoid since last term. I didn't even think that was possible!"

Eddie chuckled softly then looked towards her with a smirk, "You're really missing out, Yacker."

"Mmh, sure." Patricia straightened with a sigh and turned towards the door, clearly preparing to leave.

The American scrambled to say something before his opportunity slipped away, "So... I'll see you around, yeah?"

The girl rolled her eyes, a smug grin tugging at her lips. "We have a Sibuna meeting tonight, doofus. Of course you'll see me around."

"Oh, right..." He berated himself for his stupidity before lifting his gaze from the floor, an unusually shy smile gracing his lips, "Well, thanks for... this." He gestured to the space between them. Patricia nodded her head slowly, fighting the blush that was creeping to her cheeks.

"Anytime, Slimeball." He watched the girl walk out, her head ducked to hide her blushing face and hopeful smile.

_Anytime_

He might just have to take her up on that offer...

**A/N: I really didn't want it to be so fluffy, but somehow it turned out to be. Hope that didn't bother anyone too much! Anyways, thank you for reading and remember to review :)**


	5. Adventures After Dark

**A/N: It's been far too long since I posted something! I really didn't mean to go on a one month hiatus... sorry :) Anyways, after the second drabble (Disastrous Decisions) was published, it seemed some of you were interested in a "sequel" where our lovely couple actually goes down to the cellar. I decided to give that idea a go so this is basically the outcome... Hope it satisfies :)**

Eddie crept upstairs towards the girls' wing of Anubis house, his footsteps quiet against the old oak floors. He peered through the wooden cutouts of the stairs and into Victor's office, grinning as he saw a sleeping form. Of all the things that could go wrong tonight, getting caught by "Captain Curfew" seemed the most avoidable. In fact, the greater concern was the flaring temper of the girl accompanying him on this mission. Though they had worked together in Sibuna, it hadn't been just the two of them since their split. Eddie would've loved to sneak down to the cellar with Patricia while they were dating, but now that they weren't? Well... the idea seemed terrifying.

Shaking all these discouraging thoughts from his mind, the blonde continued through the entryway, walking until he reached Patricia's door. A puzzled expression took up his features as he stood waiting, his knuckles halting right before they hit the wooden surface.

_Sneaking_ out... he couldn't knock! Yet barging in unannounced didn't seem like a good option either. Eddie groaned softly, muttering curses as he blamed his roommate, Fabian, for this awkward situation. But before the American could wallow in self pity any longer, the door swung open to reveal an irritated looking redhead still rubbing her eyes from sleep.

"How long have you been there?" She spoke harshly as her gaze fell upon him, lips settling into a deep frown.

Eddie offered a sheepish grin in return; he should've anticipated a greeting as such. Patricia was always a crank in the early hours, but if _you_ woke her from this precious rest, it unleashed an entirely different kind of beast.

"Nice to see you too..." He turned back towards the hall entrance, the girl following close behind. A heavy silence engulfed them as they descended the stairway to the first level, though Eddie was the first to speak as they reached the cellar door, "So... I have the bracelet." He pulled the object from his pocket.

"And I half expected you to forget it." Her words had a certain bitterness to them, causing Eddie to think there was something more to her sour disposition than the time of night. He watched as the Brit pulled a bobby pin from her hair and crouched in front of the cellar entrance, a scowl on her lips all the while.

"Look, I don't want to be here either." Patricia's gaze shifted from the door's half-picked lock at the sound of his voice, but the boy cautiously continued, "Yet here I am..._ trying_ to be be civil with you..." He trailed off at the cold stare shot in his direction.

"Your point, Weasel?" She raised her eyebrows expectantly.

"All I'm saying is that this doesn't have to be that bad. We go downstairs, we hide the bracelet in the tunnels, then we leave. Simple as that, right?" She showed no signs of protest so he kept talking, "Don't make this harder than it has to be."

Patricia sighed reluctantly, "Fine. But just _try_ not to do anything stupid." The door opened with a soft click as the lock finally came free, allowing the pair to slip inside.

Eddie's eyes scanned the dark, musty room as they reached the foot of stairs, his voice barely a whisper when he spoke, "Alright, what do we do now?"

A wide smirk spread across the girl's lips, "It's about time you asked for help. But you know, I thought you could handle anything. You are the Osirian, after all." Her sarcasm was not lost on him.

"Thanks." Eddie offered a wry grin, "But don't let this go to your head. I'm still the leader of Sibuna, remember?"

"Don't remind me," She grumbled, before walking over to the hidden entrance of the antechamber, though it was hardly considered a secret anymore. Victor could come down at any moment, armed with his toilet-cleaning toothbrush and ready to dish out detention lasting for the rest of time. Needless to say, they couldn't get caught.

"So this is where you guys snuck off to last term?" The blonde watched as her fingers effortlessly clicked each number of the combination into place.

"Yeah..." She replied distractedly, a satisfied smirk creeping onto her lips as the entryway slid open.

"Don't think I'll ever get used to that..." Eddie murmured. He stood awestruck, his form unmoving despite the girl's progress ahead.

Patricia rolled her eyes, "Save your gawking for later, doofus. We've got a mission to attend to!"

"Right. Sorry." He shook the dazed expression from his face before following her inside.

The study looked just as it did last term, countless books lining the walls and the same desk stuck in the corner. Every surface remained untouched from a dust rag in what seemed to be years. It was somewhat ironic, actually. The room held priceless artifacts, all containing answers to the ancient world from Frobisher himself, yet it was collecting dust like a cardboard box shoved deep in the storage part of a cellar.

"Listen up, Weasel," Patricia whipped around to face him, a stern expression on her face, "I don't know _why_ Fabian made you the leader of Sibuna, but do us all of favor and don't screw this up."

Eddie offered a cocky grin, "I don't make mistakes."

"Really?" She smirked, "Well, we'll see about that," The girl walked over to the far wall, testing each book to find the one capable of turning the bookcase. She could practically feel Eddie's stare on her back, and could only envision the smug grin he wore as a comment about her strange behavior settled on the tip of his tongue, "It's the entrance to the tunnels," Patricia called over her shoulder, "One of the books makes it turn."

"Oh, that's... normal," He took a few steps closer, pulling some forward in an effort to help.

The boy was standing far too close now; her right shoulder brushed his chest each time she reached for another book. Eddie appeared oblivious to her discomfort, but she knew this wasn't true. He was just too clever to show it. And as the frown on her face deepened, his subtle smirk only grew.

Their adventure wasn't very adrenaline-pumping after that. They reached the tunnels, guarding their eyes from the beam of light with a mirror, and walking through each completed task until a suitable spot for the bracelet was found. Conversation was limited, but friendly enough. Though following the incident with the bookcase, Patricia was sure to have excessive space between them at all times, which was certainly amusing to the boy.

They eventually made it back from the cellar, each eager to return to their own rooms and get some well-needed rest. But, being the obnoxious American he is, Eddie had to deprive her from sleep even longer to make his closing remarks. And Patricia, still as bitter as before, was not in the mood.

"You know, Yacker, I think we make a pretty great team... We're like Sherlock and Watson, Batman and Robin - "

"Eddie..." The girl warned, a steely edge to her voice, "Cut it out, already. You're being a doofus."

"Fine," He surrendered, the fictional power couple of Ron and Hermione on the tip of his tongue. The blonde quickly shook that comparison away in fear that his cheeks might flush a deep, rosy red. "_Anyways,_ I better go now... wouldn't want to risk causing anymore trouble tonight."

The girl let out a tired yawn, "Can't argue with that."

"Well... I'll see you tomorrow?" There was something hopeful about his demeanor; the way his eyes found hers with an innocent, almost pleading, look to them.

She gave the smallest of smiles in return, her lips curving upwards ever so slightly.

"Tommorrow."

**A/N: This one carried on a bit longer than I would've liked... But because it's been so long, I really just wanted to get something written. Again, sorry for my unannounced hiatus! And, as always, I look forward to any feedback you might share. Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
